LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 Finale/Transcript
(Alex and his group are seen reentering the house) Alex: Hey guys! Jessica: We're back! Erin: About time! Jack: We were starting to get worried guys! Jessica: Well we're fine guys. Alex: Got a bit....tired out there was all. Izuku: Huh?? Alex:.... Erin: Alex who did you fight out there? Alex: Another old relic from the past. The Sleeper. Erin: HUH!? Momo: Seriously!? Alex: Relax, he's dead now. Uraraka: Oh man... I remember the Sleeper! He was scary! Jessica: Tell us about it. Alex: And now we know what it felt like to be in that place. Erin: Yeah... P. Rayla: But he's gone now. Thank god. Jack; Heh. You know, I recall when we first met you two, you both were talking shit about him being a weakling. P. Ray:.... Oh yeah you're right. We did say that. Alex: Yeah then you both kneed me and Erin in the gut. P. Rayla: Right. Sorry about that by the way guys. Erin: Eh you're fine. Alex: We've suffered worse injuries since then. P. Ray: I'd imagine as much. Alex: Heh. (Fluffy walks up to Slimer) Fluffy: *giggle* Slimer: *Gasp* Aww hey Fluffy! (Slimer picks up Fluffy) Slimer: Did you miss me? Fluffy: *Nods excitedly* Slimer: Awww I missed you too kiddo! Batty: Looks like you and Fluffy has some catching up to do. Slimer: Yeah. Maybe I can get Loki to start liking him. Batty: We can certainly try. Green: Yeah! Slimer: You wanna go make friends Fluffy? (Fluffy crawls onto Slimer's back) Fluffy: *Coos* Slimer: *Giggles* I'll take that as a yes! Batty: Let's go! (The three run off to find Loki) Erin: *Giggle* Jack: Those two are crazy. Alex: Yeah. But damn if they aren't a source of joy. Raynell: Ain't that the truth. Alex: *Smile* Erin: *Smile* Anne: Well what do you guys wanna do now that we got another victory for the good guys? Alex: I need a break is what I need. Jessica: Same here. Alex: Wanna go together? Jessica: Sounds perfect. Alex: Alright. (Alex and Jessica head to their room) Anne: Well, I'm gonna go find a snack! P. Rayla: And I'm gonna go sit down. P. Ray: Same. (The group splits up before it cuts to Alex and Jessica lying together in bed) Alex:..... Jessica: *Sighs* This is nice. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: I hope the next attack isn't for awhile so we can stay like this. (Alex then turns his head over to where he keeps the ring) Alex:....... Jessica: Something wrong? Alex: H-Huh? Oh i-its nothing. Just... (Alex then turns his attention to her arm) Alex: You still miss it huh? Jessica:... *Sighs* Sometimes yeah. Alex:.... Jessica: But... This arm? I love it. You know why? Alex: WHy? Jessica: Cause you gave it to me. Alex: *Smirk* Awwww. Jessica: *Smile* Alex:.... (Alex then gets off the bed and walks toward the spot with the ring) Jessica: Alex? Alex what is it? Alex: Jessica. I have something... I need to say. (Alex takes the box out) Jessica: What is it? (Jessica sits up as Alex turns to face her) Alex: Jessica. I love you. You know that right? Jessica: Of course. Given we've been dating for so many years its clear I love you too. Alex: R-Right... Jessica: Alex, what's going on? Alex: *Inhales deeply* Jessica. Its because of how much I love you that I... I... Jessica: What what? Alex: I.... I want to spend the REST of my life with you! I want to stay by your side forever! And I want to be more then just boyfriend and girlfriend! Jessica: A-Alex...? (Alex goes up to Jessica and gets on a knee) Jessica:..... Alex: *Exhales* Jessica? (Alex slowly opens the box and shows the ring) Jessica: *Gasps* Alex: Will.... Will.... Y-You... You marry me? Jessica: Oh my god.....YES!! Alex: R-Really!? Jessica: YES! YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!! Alex: *Smiles and tears up* Jessica... (Jessica gets out of bed and hugs Alex) Jessica: *Tears up smiling* I love you so much Alex! Alex: *Hugs Jessica* I love you too Jessica! (The two hug for a bit more before they stop) Alex: *Smiling* Jessica: Oh man I can't wait to tell everyone! Alex: Heh. I get the feeling I think they might already know. Jessica:... *Looks at the door* Erin? Are you there? Erin?: …… No? Alex: Erin come on in. (Erin opens the door) Erin: I wasn't spying. Alex: Really? Erin: I swear I wasn't. I was just on my way to go see how Slimer and the others are doing when I pasted by your door. Alex: Oh. Erin: What was all the noise about? (Alex and Jessica both decide to stand up smile and Alex shows off the ring) Erin:..... No. Alex: Yep. Erin: You didn't. Alex: I did. Erin: *To Jessica* And you- Jessica: I said yes. Erin:... *Smiles* Oh my god FINALLY!!! Alex: Hehe yep! I finally did it! Jessica: We're getting married! Erin: Its about damn time! *Turns* GUYS!! ITS FINALLY HAPPENING!! (Jack and a few other heroes run up) Jack: Huh?? Miles: What's happening? Erin: *To Alex and Jess* Guys? Alex and Jessica: We're getting married! Jack: !! Miles: Whoa what?! Zulu: For real!? Alex: Yeah! Pearl: Whoa no way! Jack: That's great guys! Jessica: Hehe thanks! Jack: Oh man congrats! Erin: Sure took you long enough! Alex: Hehe, well you know me. Erin: Heh. Miles: Well, let's leave these two lovebirds alone for a bit shall we? Jack: Heh, yeah. (The heroes leave, leaving Alex and Jessica alone once again) Alex: *Sighs* (The two lie back down in bed) Jessica: This is....so surreal. Alex: God tell me about it. Jessica:.... Alex: Still love you though. Jessica: And I love you Alex. Alex: Awww. Jessica: Just wait until Sammy hears! Alex: I know! Jessica: Hehehe! Alex: Oh man, and mom too! Jessica: Oh right! Alex: She'll be so happy for us! Jessica: Yeah she will! (The two laugh a bit) Alex: *Smile* Jessica: *Smile* Alex: Guess this whole thing has us going a bit....."mental"? Jessica: Huh? Alex: What? Jessica: Did you just try to make a psychic joke? Alex: Yeah? Jessica: Wow, that was bad. Alex: Hey! I tried! Jessica: *Giggle* Alex: *Smirks* Oh come here you! (Alex hugs Jessica close and starts kissing her face and neck) Jessica: *Giggles* A-Alex, slow down! T-That tickles! Alex: Oh you know you love this! Jessica: *Giggles* Alex: *Smiling* (Alex gives Jessica a few more kisses before he stops and they snuggle up) Jessica: *Happy hum* Alex: Love you. Jessica: Love you too... (The two continue snuggling) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales